Ill Take Care of You
by weasleytwincentral
Summary: what if fred and george never got the chance to leave hogwarts? what if they went on the horcrux hunt with the golden trio? just sums up the use of the cruciatus curse. these are things that have been swimming around in my head and fogging my brain for awhile now, sooooo yeah still suck at summaries.


**I'll take care of you**

**A/n: so this is just a one shot about if Fred and George didn't leave Hogwarts and took the whipping instead. Fred/Hermione fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's time for two to find out what happens to bad children in _**MY**_ school! Filch get some paperwork and the chains and whips!" she yelled at Fred and George who had just turned the main hallway into a swamp. Fred and George's summoning charm had backfired since the old bat had put anti-magic charms on where she was keeping their brooms. Hermione, who had been dating Fred since the Yule ball last year, was horrified. She couldn't do that, could she?

"Back to your O.W.L.s! All of you!" she screamed at the fifth year students. Hermione and Fred locked eyes. She gave him a worried look, and he offered a small smile, but she could see the fear in his eyes. Umbridge stalked off dragging the twins behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night during dinner, filch runs in clutching a piece of paper.

"I've got them, miss! I've got the ministry's letter of permission!" he shouted to the head table.

"Good. She waved her wand and out in front of the head table to sets of chains appeared, hanging from the ceiling. She looked dead at the twins and beckoned them forward. Professor McGonagall started to protest but Umbridge placed a silencing charm on her. The twins reluctantly and slowly made their way up to the front. The great hall was dead silent now.

"Take off your shirts, and put your hands up to the chains." She ordered them. They slowly peeled away their robes, sweaters, ties, and shirts. A few of the slytherin girls catcalled. At the Gryffindor table Hermione and Ginny were clinging to each other and trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill. The twins held their hands out toward the chains which wrapped tightly around their wrists. George received the first blow and yelped in pain as a red gash appeared across his bare back. Harry was holding Ron back and Hermione and Ginny were both crying now, still holding on to each other. Fred received the second blow and screamed through gritted teeth. Hermione yelped and wanted desperately to go up there and help them, but she knew she couldn't. Ginny wailed. Umbridge continued alternating between the twins until she nailed Fred three times in a row and he slumped to his knees, only being held up by the chains, unconscious.

"Fred…." A barely conscious George croaked his voice raspy from screaming so much. He was cut off by another blow to his already raw and bleeding back. He screamed once more and slipped into unconsciousness as well. Hermione and Ginny had had enough. They stood and ran to the twins. Umbridge started yelling at them and pulled out her wand aiming it at Ginny. Hermione knew what was about to happen and threw herself in front of the younger girl just as the word escaped Umbridge's lips.

"**CRUCIO!"** the old bat screamed and the spell hit Hermione instead of Ginny. In less than a second Hermione was lying on the floor screaming and writhing in pain and Ginny was screaming at the sight of her best friend like that. Harry had released Ron and both of them were charging toward Umbridge. Ron tackled her while harry pulled out his wand and freed the twins' wrists. Ginny was at Hermione's side. Lee ran up and grabbed her and took off to the hospital wing, where he quickly explained everything to Madame Pomfrey, and left to help get the twins down. When he got back he saw Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville supporting the twins and dragging them toward the entrance. Ginny was in tears right on their heels. She told him to get Ron and meet them in the hospital wing. Ron was seething in rage and had Umbridge pinned on the floor in pure shock and terror as he was yelling about his brothers, sister, and the girl who's as good as a sister. Lee pulled Ron off of her in one swift motion as he was unsuspecting, and hauled the thrashing, screaming, 15 year old down to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was bustling about trying to treat all three victims at once. Fred was first to recover, and though he was weak, he was mobile. When he saw Hermione lying unconscious on the bed next to him, he leaped up barely feeling the pain. And demanded to know what had happened to her. All the fifth year boys and lee formed a close circle around Fred to catch him went he tried to get out while Ginny quietly, barely more than a whisper, said

"You and George went unconscious so Hermione and I went up to you to try to get you out of there; she pointed her wand at me. Hermione jumped in front of me at the last second and got hit with the cruciatus curse." She was crying again, and Fred was getting redder and redder with rage. He tried to take off towards the great hall, but the wall of boys was making that hard. All of a sudden he heard a weak and faint voice.

"Fred?" she called quietly. He turned to her and was at her side immediately. Madame Pomfrey was now working diligently on George. Fred took Hermione's hand and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked her gently. She nodded, and then looked like she was in a far away world with glazed eyes, and a blank expression. Madame Pomfrey looked sympathetically at her.

"She may do that for awhile. That curse really got to her. You'll all have to be very patient with her, and not bring up the subject to suddenly." She told them. They all nodded at her. George finally came around and they all waited for Hermione to be released. When she was, they all sat in the common room together, and the only people she would talk to were Fred and Ginny. She wouldn't even say a word to Harry, Ron, or George.

She drifted off on Fred's lap but woke with a start and breathing heavily. He shushed her gently, and held her closer.

"I'll take care of you." he whispered soothingly into her ear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two years later:**

They were at Malfoy Manor. Fred and George had accompanied Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the horcrux hunt. Fred had proposed. Hermione said yes. Ron ran away. Hermione danced with the three boys that stayed. Ron came back. They got caught by snatchers. They had destroyed a few horcruxes along the way. That was the gist of what had happened in the last several months.

"Take them to the cellar." Bellatrix Lestrange said. "Wait! All but the girl." She added with a sneer. All the boys started fighting and thrashing and screaming for her to take one of them instead. Fred worst of all. The snatchers finally managed to get all four of them down there. A high-pitched scream could be heard above them. Fred started beating the walls and rattling the cellar door trying to escape. He was screaming her name. All he could think about was when he failed to protect her two years ago and had vowed to her that he would take care of her. He was breaking that vow. He had failed her…

Dobby showed up. Dobby took Luna, Dean, and Ollivander to shell cottage. Dobby came back. They saved Hermione. They got to the beach outside of shell cottage. Dobby died, Hermione was unconscious. Fred carried Hermione in to Fleur. Fred noticed how light and thin Hermione was. He vowed to make her eat more. Hermione regained consciousness. Hermione spent most of her time staring off into space. Hermione never said a word. Hermione never ate. Hermione never slept, when she did, she screamed. She constantly fingered the scar on her wrist. Fred loved her anyway. The first word Hermione had said in days was,

"Fred."

His head snapped up to find her looking right into his eyes. He sighed with relief and kissed her slowly, but passionately. All he said was,

"_I'll take care of you."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: so… first one-shot. I think it went pretty well. I kind of like it even though I was almost crying while writing it. So what do you guys think? I really do love hearing from you guys. I get all excited whenever I get a new follower or favorite because this is the first time I've ever had the guts to publish my writing. It's nice to know that people actually like it. So thank you.**


End file.
